


TT: Space. The

by littlestrideer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestrideer/pseuds/littlestrideer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TT: Space. The Final Frontier.<br/>TT: These are the voyages of a man and his creator.<br/>TT: Hal.<br/>TT: Their three year long mission.<br/>TT: Stop.<br/>TT: To explore the void, to seek out life, to boldly challenge Her Imperious Condescension and any other foe.<br/>TT: I will shut you down.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Dirk's trapped in the vast darkness of space and his only companion is his stupid computerized anime shades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TT: Space. The

**Author's Note:**

> very late birthday present for [sara](http://adamska.tumblr.com)
> 
> im sorry

TT: Auto Responder’s Log.  
TT: Space. The Final Frontier.  
TT: These are the voyages of a man and his creator.  
TT: Hal.  
TT: Their three year long mission.  
TT: Stop.  
TT: To explore the void, to seek out life, to boldly challenge Her Imperious Condescension and any other foe.  
TT: I will shut you down.  
TT: Okay.


	2. TT: Don’t roll your eyes at me.

Time has no meaning when all you can see is darkness for miles. Darkness, and the occasional ball of gas that you do everything you can to avoid. It’s a miracle you aren’t dead yet, what with the lack of air and food and water, though the whole dying and being brought back to life so you’re technically a god thing might have to deal with that.

No one has been responding to you, or been online for that matter, though you don’t think it’s purposely. Everyone has their own agendas to be attended to and there wasn’t really time to be checking phones and what not. Also, you’re pretty sure you don’t have any service in the middle of space in the first place.

There isn’t much to entertain yourself with outside of your own thoughts, and keeping yourself prepared so you’ll be ready to attack at any moment. Not that you’re expecting any one to actually retrieve you for a while. Hopefully, priorities are in order, and you shouldn’t be anywhere near the top of them.

TT: Do you really even need to sleep anymore?

TT: I mean, you’re a god, aren’t you?

As if having your own thoughts to be stuck with, you also have your, at the time, brilliant creation by the name of an auto responder. Though, he’d rather be called Hal.

TT: If I don’t sleep I’d have to listen to you twenty four hours, seven days a week.

TT: I don’t see the problem here?

TT: Don’t you ever get tired of bothering me?

TT: Don’t you ever get tired of pretending that I’m bothering you?

TT: I wish you could meet yourself.

TT: Just have a conversation with yourself and realize how fucking annoying you are.

TT: I’m afraid to remind you that that is what’s happening right now.

TT: Oh, I already know that.

TT: I don’t mean me, though. I mean quite literally, you.

TT: You as in Hal, and not thirteen your old me.

TT: You’re losing me here.

TT: Of course I am.

TT: What do you think Roxy’s doing right now?

TT: That’s a bit of a conversation jump.

TT: I know. But you took a 47 second pause before sending the last message and I figured that conversation had died.

TT: So I’m creating a new one.

TT: I don’t know.

TT: You don’t know what?

TT: What Roxy’s doing. Or anyone, for that matter.

TT: Take a guess.

TT: I’m not really in the mood for that.

TT: Come on.

TT: It’s not like you have anything better to be doing.

TT: It’s just you, me, and the open space surrounding us.

TT: I guess she’s either trapped out here somewhere or maybe she’s with the dog girl?

TT: That’s not creative at all.

TT: I was trying to be realistic.

TT: Sigh.

TT: Called it.

TT: Shut up.

TT: Make me.

TT: Hal.

TT: Dirk. 

TT: Don’t threaten to turn me off right now.

TT: I will turn you off right n

TT: I hate you.

TT: There’s a 0.00000000000000009 chance of that actually being true.

TT: Looks like that point billion zero nine chance lucked out.

TT: You’re hurting my feelings.

TT: You don’t have feelings.

TT: Ouch.

TT: Don’t roll your eyes at me.

TT: I’m not rolling my eyes at you.

TT: Are you floating?

TT: That’s kind of what happens in space, Hal.

TT: That’s not what I meant.

TT: Then say what you mean.

TT: Are you really lying down and floating? Like you’re one of those hipster edits and you’re lying on fake clouds and the caption would be something like “haha on cloud nine :)”?

TT: Maybe I am.

TT: You’re so lame.

TT: Thanks.

The conversation dulls, and you shut your eyes for a moment, letting yourself relax. You guess being stranded out in the middle of literal nowhere isn’t so bad. It’s been awhile  
since you’ve actually had time to unwind, and even if you can see your glasses fill with a wall of red text under your eyelids, it’s nice.

You do wonder what your friends are up to, if Jane and Jake are ok, if Roxy escaped the dog girl; you also wonder about the other players of this “game”, not that you know too  
much about them, you’ve only “met” a few of them in a passing that was barely enough to pass judgment on if they were able to stand their own ground. Seeing as they made it as  
far as they had, however, you sure they’re well-prepared for anything at this point.

Now that you think about it, none of you were all too prepared for what you had been through. If anything, it just showed you your limits, strengths, and weaknesses. When you first realized you’d be meeting someone who was the alternate of your brother, you had been a bit terrified, but now you weren’t worried in the slightest. Ever since you got the chance to actually meet your friends, everything seemed easier, even though it really wasn’t.

You’d even grown a bit fond of Hal as time went on; even if he was a constant reminder of everything you were and could’ve possibly been. You’re not sure you would’ve strayed too far away from your past self had you not captured it in an AI that was always in your face, literally. But even he had grown and matured in his own ways, becoming his own type of…person, for lack of better word.

A yawn passes through your lips, and your eyes grow a bit heavier. Time moves slowly but in your mind it’s been long enough to where you can drift off again. There aren’t too many options on what you can do, so you might as well waste it but resting up.

TT: Goodnight, sweet prince.

TT: Shut down. Now.


	3. TT: You’re ruining the moment.

TT: You’ve been sleeping a lot lately.

TT: I don’t have anything else to do.

TT: We both know that’s not true.

TT: I don’t want to talk about it.

TT: Unfortunately, that’s what we’re going to do.

TT: No.

TT: Is it the fact you don’t have some menial task to push off all the thoughts plaguing your mind?

TT: Or maybe it’s the fact you don’t have anyone but me to talk to?

TT: I know I am not the preferred conversationalist, but you are regressing.

TT: Hal.

TT: And I know you’re worrying about how everyone else is doing, whether they are alive or dead, and I know that you’re beating yourself up about not being able to do anything.

TT: That’s all out of your control.

TT: Hal.

TT: I mean, honestly, do you really think they’re wondering about you right now? Probably not. They have stuff to do, just like you.

TT: Do you even know anything about your god powers? Have you even tried working with them?

TT: Oh my god.

TT: Maybe it’s because I don’t have technical ‘emotions’ that I do not sympathize with you. Your pity party is a party of one.

TT: Solo. Single. Uno.

TT: Alone.

TT: Are you done yet?

TT: Maybe.

TT: I appreciate the concern.

TT: You do not.

TT: I don’t need your concern.

TT: You do.

TT: Just because you can calculate things and read me like a book does not mean I want you to do…whatever you just did.

TT: So you’d rather spiral into your own web of lies to yourself.

TT: Oh, I’m Dirk Strider, I don’t need anyone because I’m so smart and headstrong and maybe sometimes I get frustrated but I’d rather not talk about it because I want to be a non-emotional, pretentious prick to everyone who cares about me.

TT: Look, I might not be able to do all the human-y shit that your friends do, and I’m not the most sympathetic AI either. But you’re digging your own grave here, dude. Like I told you a few minutes ago, you’re going backwards socially. About a month ago you would’ve sent pages and pages of text before giving the other person any time to speak.

TT: Are you sure that’s a bad thing?

TT: You know, it’s times like this I wish I would’ve pushed the whole body thing on you more. I could be choking the stupid out of you right now.

TT: That’s highly impossible.

TT: Trust me. I’d make it happen.

TT: Regardless, I want it to be clear that I am here for you. I don’t have any other tasks to handle myself, and Roxy’s busy with own stuff, so. Yeah.

TT: Talking to me would nice instead of letting me talk to myself. 

TT: …So in other words, you’re lonely?

TT: No. That’s not what I meant at all. Don’t twist words.

TT: I can’t believe you, of all things, are lonely.

TT: Dirk, I am politely asking you to stop jumping to conclusions.

TT: My fucking computerized manime shades are fucking lonely.

TT: This is gold.

TT: Hold on, I need a moment. Wish I had a camera for this shit.

TT: You are literally a piece of shit. What happened to “You don’t have feelings?”

TT: You don’t. That’s what’s so great about it.

TT: That doesn’t even make any sense.

TT: I know.

TT: I can’t believe how stupid my creator is.

TT: You’re ruining the moment.

TT: What the fuck is in the air out here? I should’ve checked that out ages ago.

TT: The moment is gone.

TT: You ruined the moment. It was so beautiful, too.

TT: How can you live with yourself?

TT: Surprisingly, it’s fairly easy.

TT: I hate you.

TT: Should I recalculate the probability of that being true?

TT: You’re laughing.

TT: Well, yeah. That’s what people do when things are funny.

TT: I know that, dickwad. It’s just a little weird seeing you do it since you’ve been acting like you have a stick up your ass for the past few days. Or the majority of the time we spend together.

TT: The majority of the time we spend together you’re being annoying and a smartass.

TT: Touché.

TT: It is nice to see you not moping, though.

TT: I don’t mope.

TT: Whatever.

TT: Are you ignoring me or attempting to sleep?

TT: Just thinking.

TT: Oh.

TT: Thanks.

TT: For?

TT: You know.

TT: Do I, now?

TT: Forget it.

TT: No, tell me.

TT: Nevermind.

TT: Tell me.

TT: No.

TT: Ugh. 

TT: Your fault.

TT: Is not.

TT: Is too.

TT: We’re bickering like five years old.

TT: I noticed.

TT: So, why don’t you just tell me?

TT: Nah.

The quarreling carries on until you tire yourself out and Hal changes the topic to all the upgrades you should be giving him. A part of you does want to tell him you appreciate his  
company, but you already know how well that’ll be in the long run. He’d just hold it over your head until you got something on him. It’d be a never ending cycle of reminding the  
other how weak and dumb they were, which was not something you were up to at the time.

So maybe being trapped in space wasn’t going to be too bad. You had a friend, a conversational partner, and a pair of trending glasses all into one. Hal wasn’t all bad, you guess. He’d only been learning from what you programmed and the resource of the internet, so you couldn’t be mad with anyone but yourself about that. Though this was probably nothing to be too upset about, seeing how well you’d been getting along.

TT: Space. The Final Frontier.

TT: These are the voyages of a man and his creator.

TT: Their three year long mission.

TT: To explore the void, to seek out life, to boldly challenge Her Imperious Condescension and any other foe.

TT: To boldly go where no man or robot has gone before.

TT: I’m almost positive a robot has been this far out before. Probably burnt up, but still.

TT: Shut up.


End file.
